1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is shield plate-mounting structures for mounting a shield plate to a mounting base plate secured to an outer side surface of a cap body such that the plate can be pivoted or rotated between a fully opened position in which a window in the cap body is fully opened and a fully closed position in which the window is fully closed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional shield plate mounting structure of this type, a machine screw or a cover is used for preventing the removal of the shield plate from the mounting base plate (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 15314/88).
In general, in the helmet, the shield plate may be replaced in some cases by one of a clear type or a sunshade type according to the preference of a user or the service condition. With the above prior art structure, the machine screw or the cover must be detached at every time of such replacement. Thus, not only the operation therefor is troublesome, but also it is feared that the machine screw may be lost, or the cover may be fallen and damaged.